


Firsts

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sophisticatedloserchick prompted: Blaine and Sebastian sleeping together (not sex just sleeping) in bed for the first time since they started dating. Blaine is excited and nervous because to him this is a important first step. However he’s dismayed to learn Sebastian is not a cuddler. Blaine spends half the night struggling not to cuddle in close to Sebastian. Eventually Sebastian gives in and lets Blaine cuddle with him. [Dalton AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

Blaine puts a lot of faith in firsts.

They are, after all, one of the most important things when it comes to meeting someone, an impression, and well…life. He’s pretty sure it’s one of the most important things when it comes to life. Anything can be judged on a first impression, you can decide whether or not you want to visit a restaurant again when you first taste that spaghetti you’ve been waiting an hour for, a second date after a first date, buying a car after a test drive. You can base an entire experience on whether or not you want to do it again depending on how good or bad the first time you did it was. 

His first choice high school, or well _academy_ he should say, had inadvertently shaped his entire future and a hell of a lot of other firsts. He’d had his first kiss at Dalton—he remembers the frost on the windows, the warmth seeping into his skin from the dry heat of the furnace to the roaring fire in the fireplace of one of the main halls. There had been garland and real Christmas trees and enough poinsettias to choke a florist but Dalton didn’t take pride in doing anything half-assed. There had been mistletoe; he’d been hinting at it for the past half hour. He was pretty certain he had gone into the entire history of the stupid friggin plant, rounding off the conversation with a lovely description about tradition and Greek mythology tying into why people kiss underneath it.

_“I’ve never been one for tradition.” Sebastian said cheekily and kissed Blaine on the couch instead, far away from the doorway that held the mistletoe._

_That was okay though because Blaine had a stash of it in his pocket, just in case, and pulled it out settling it over their heads mid-kiss._

His first blowjob had been in the back of Sebastian’s car after a short night at Scandals. Not his most _classy_ decision ever but alcohol had been fizzing throughout his bloodstream, the car had been warm and windows steamed, Sebastian’s mouth hot and wet and playful nips and chuckles had been passed between the two as they tried to cram the taller’s long limbs into the backseat.

His first fight had been at the Lima Bean when Sebastian refused to admit he was wrong by flirting with the barista.

_“I always flirt with the barista, why is this time any different?” Sebastian snapped, following Blaine out of the Lima Bean into the snow._

_Blaine slid on ice but kept his balance as he pushed his way through the slush to the car. “The difference is we’ve been dating for a week and you can’t keep your dick in your pants.”_

_Sebastian rolled his eyes. “You’re so dramatic.”_

_“And you’re_ insatiable _.”_

_He grinned as if receiving a compliment. “Why thank you.” He grabbed at Blaine’s arm as the other’s foot slipped against a row of slush, using the momentum to turn his body. “And I’ll have you know, that was Richard, I’ve known him since I moved here from Paris. And he just so happens to find me attractive—“_

_“You’re not winning yourself any points—” Blaine huffed, pulling his arm away, or trying to anyways._

_“Which_ means _,” He spoke over him. “I get free things sometimes.” Sebastian pulled a red mug out of his jacket pocket; it had a reindeer on it with the words YOU’RE A DEER Merry Christmas scripted on the inside. “Merry Christmas.” He mumbled, cheeks dotting pink as he rolled his eyes._

_Blowjob number two commenced in the backseat._

So yeah, Blaine’s had pretty good luck with firsts. Sebastian is, after all, his first boyfriend.

Which is why he’s convinced that this first has to be _just_ as perfect and justifies why he’s been staring at two sets of bed sheets for the past half hour. It’s winter break so he’s home for the long haul until January, his mind going over additional things other than sheets that include Christmas plans, ice skating and how much shopping he needs to get done before the twenty-fourth. His parents are on a business trip until the twenty-second so Sebastian had agreed to come over and spend time with him.

Blaine and Sebastian had separate rooms at Dalton and the headmaster was pretty strict on boys shacking up with people other than their assigned roommates. Which meant there was a high possibility that he’d be sleeping in the same bed with him tonight since they could get away with it without a detention or being expelled. In bed…like _together_. Under the sheets.

Blaine glares at the sheets in front of him. His daydreams would be much easier to complete if he knew what the hell color _sheets_ he’d be using. The very first time they’d be sleeping in the same bed since they started dating. This was a _big_ deal.

So the real question is; red sheets or sky blue?

He supposes red sheets are nice because they’re a Christmas color and remind him of holly berries or poinsettias, or the way Sebastian’s cheek color when it’s cold out. They’re also a nice color to associate with love…not that Blaine…well he doesn’t exactly…love is such a _strong_ word. But he’s pretty sure it’s something like that because his heart swells and nearly beats out of his ribcage when he sees the other boy; he blushes far too easily and his tongue gets tied as words get stuck underneath it. It’s a lot like love, even though he knows that’s ridiculous for not even a month of dating one another.

And then there’s sky blue which reminds him of snow and snowmen and snowflakes (basically anything in the snow family) and a sweater than Sebastian owns that fits perfectly to his form, highlighting soft muscles from lacrosse and the long lines of his body. It reminds him of frost on windows, of the ocean and the way direct sunlight tricks him into thinking that Sebastian’s eyes are actually a light blue color instead of an intense green.

Blaine glances at his clock, knows Sebastian will be over any minute and draws his eyebrows together before making a time-old decision: he flips a coin.

And red it is.

He hurriedly strips his bed of the boring white sheets, stuffing them into a pillow case before tossing them towards his hamper. The bundle hits dead on, making the structure shutter before it tips forward, almost spilling the contents of his dirty laundry onto his floor. He’s too preoccupied with smoothing out the sheets once he’s finally got them on that he’s failed to notice that the doorbell’s ringing—and the sound appears impatient so he wonders how long his boyfriend has been standing outside in the cold and snow ringing it.

Blaine runs down the hall and nearly trips on the steps, trying to look cool and collected as he opens the door and grins at him. There’s that feeling again. That same sensation that fills him up from head to toe—the same one he’s gotten since he’s met Sebastian and asked him if he was a freshman. It bubbles in his stomach, shoots through his veins, nearly breaks his ribs by filling up his chest, heart fluttering, palms sweating, legs close to jello. He never gets tired of feeling it and wonders if he’ll always feel like that every time he sees his boyfriend the longer they date.

“Hi.” He breathes, his breath blooming like cigarette smoke in the cold air that’s sneaking inside his house.

“Regardless of how I look on your doorstep, I am not a singing telegram Blaine. Let me in, I’m freezing.”

“Oh, right,” His cheeks flower pink. “Sorry.” He steps aside to let his boyfriend in, the taller shaking snow off his body as he sets his overnight bag down on the ground near the door as Blaine closes it.

His breath snakes out between his lips as he watches Sebastian remove his layers, his coat and scarf and beanie all hung up on the coat rack near the door. He never gets used to seeing him out of school uniform, his body somewhat longer without the red and blue piped lines. He’s in jeans, the bottom of them near his boots damp from walking in snow and his chest is covered by a gray sweater, probably warm from his body. Blaine resists the urge to burrow his face against it and settles for leaning up on his toes to press a sweet kiss on his lips.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear the doorbell.”

Sebastian scrubs his fingers through Blaine’s wild curls affectionately, his hand settling on the back of his neck. “What were you doing that you couldn’t hear me ring the bell eight million times?” He laughs, eyes sparkling in a devious manner.

Not surprisingly, that so-called sparkling is Sebastian’s default. “Nothing.” He provides helpfully, which only widens his boyfriend’s grin. Totally _not_ picking sheets for a half hour.“Showering.”

“Your hair isn’t wet.” He tugs on a curl to prove a point.

“Let’s have hot chocolate!” Blaine exclaims, hooking a hand around the taller’s to tug him into the kitchen; Sebastian’s chuckling filling the space in the air and surrounding his body as they walk.

0o0o0o

“So…your parents are gone for how long?” Sebastian asks, following the familiar path towards Blaine’s bedroom.

The shorter pushes the door open with his foot, careful not to spill his overfull mug of hot chocolate in his hands. He’d gone a little heavy with the marshmallows, the white fluffs looking like clouds atop of the liquid and popping animatedly over the rim.

“Don’t get any ideas.” Blaine smiles, setting the mug down on the nightstand as Sebastian huffs in the background, sliding up next to him to do the same.

“Ideas? _Me_? I’m offended by the accusation.” His pitch is high and accusatory as he puts his hands to his chest in mock offense—and Blaine would probably be able to take his teasing seriously if he didn’t have a hint of melted marshmallow stuck to the tip of his nose.

Blaine chuckles, leaning up to kiss the tip of his nose, affectively removing the mark before stealing a kiss. Sebastian doesn’t let him pull away, taking the opportunity to wrap his arms around his waist and hold him there, his tongue dipping past his lips to encourage a moan out of him. The taller’s mouth tastes sinfully like chocolate and hints of sweet marshmallow and something distinctly _Sebastian_. It makes his knees weak, his body pressing like puzzle pieces slotting together against his boyfriend’s, the heat seeping through the layers of his clothes and directly into his pores; connecting them.

Sebastian tilts them into bed, folds Blaine’s body like a house of cards as he tugs the sheets back (probably anything to get out of watching _Pretty in Pink_ like he promised he would) and slides his hips down low to rock his half hard cock into Blaine’s inner thigh. He’s about to reciprocate in earnest, damning Andrew McCarthy to hell when the other suddenly stops, leans up a little against his chest and plays with the material of his sheets between his fingers.

His eyebrows draw together before he smiles softly, looking at Blaine. Sebastian’s lips are bruised from kissing and he tries to clear the fog out of his head that’s keeping his inhibitions hazy.

“Did you change your sheets?”

Blaine opens and closes his mouth and probably resembles some sort of goldfish for a long moment. “…No.”

“I’m pretty sure they were white a few days ago when I visited.”

He shrugs his shoulder. “Maybe you’re going color blind.”

Sebastian chuckles, shakes his head and rolls off of Blaine’s body, still playing with the sheets between the pads of his fingertips.

“I can think of something better we can do to pass the time then me losing my hard-on to Duckie dancing to _Try a Little Tenderness_.”

His eyebrows rise. “ _Someone_ knows a lot about this movie for claiming to have never seen it.”

Sebastian sits up and reaches over Blaine to grab his hot chocolate, leaning against the headboard, long legs crossing at the ankles. “Just shut up and put the movie in.” He mumbles against the rim of the mug, his bright blush kissing his cheeks giving him away.

Blaine just grins and hops off the bed to grab the movie and slide it into his DVD player.

0o0o0o0

He’s nearly filled to the brim with anticipation as Sebastian crawls into bed, his body hugged with a simple t-shirt and black sweats. Blaine slides to the one side, chewing on his lip as he nervously plays with the button of his checkered pajamas, matching top and bottom in a Christmas themed red and green. He couldn’t even concentrate on the movie, not really, the entire night building up to this one instant. He half expects fireworks to go off or something as equally ridiculous as Sebastian turns the lamp off on his bedside table.

Sebastian settles into bed, facing him, Blaine as stiff as a board as he lays there staring at the ceiling. Waiting for…something, any movement from the boy next to him.

“Night Killer.” Sebastian mutters, pushing his nose and lips into the pillow, his breath hot and ticklish against his cheek.

He manages to say goodnight, waiting. And waiting…and _waiting_. But nothing happens. No, this isn’t how their first night in the same bed is supposed to go. Blaine’s hands come up from under the covers to settle on his stomach, glancing at the form next to him. Sebastian’s breathing is steady, long drawn out breaths. He wants to nudge him or wake him up or something but all he manages to do is glare at his sleeping face with a unsaid statement that says ‘what gives?’.

In hindsight, the 20/20 it always is, something tells him that he should have expected this out of his boyfriend. Sebastian isn’t exactly what one would call affectionate. Blaine is always the one who has to grab his hand or offer small kisses or press his side into the other’s during Warbler meetings.

But…but this is their _first_ time sleeping in the same bed with one another since they started dating. Shouldn’t that _mean_ something? Isn’t that in a dating code book somewhere? He doesn’t want to say anything but he’s seriously worried that Sebastian is asleep and he’s totally not cuddling up to someone who may hate it in the middle of the night.

Blaine tests the waters by turning on his side, facing Sebastian, the bed creaking gently under his weight. He slides his leg forward and air gets trapped in his lungs as he ‘accidently’ bumps his shin.

“Sorry.” He mumbles when Sebastian stirs, letting out a breath and something that sounds like ‘s’okay’ before pressing his face into the pillow and closes his eyes again.

He lies still until he tries again, more daring this time, moving his leg forward until it successfully presses between Sebastian’s. The taller tenses, the muscles in his arms dancing as his eyes slowly open to look at him, a questioning yet amused look in his eyes.

“Blaine. If you’re trying to turn me on…you’re doing it wrong.”

Blaine thanks the amount of darkness shadowing his bedroom; the only hint of light seeping in is from the dim streetlight masked by falling snow. He can see the outline of Sebastian’s face, the strong brushstrokes of his jaw, the smoothness of his skin. He hopes that his boyfriend can’t see much else because he’s pretty certain that his face is as red as his sheets.

“I uhm,” He blanks, no real reason for his weird restless leg syndrome popping up helpfully in his mind. “I’m cold.” He blurts out, nodding his head. “Sorry, I’m…cold.”

Sebastian ticks his tongue off the roof of his mouth before licking his lips. He leans forward, slowly and Blaine holds his breath because it has to be it, he has to have gotten his hints, right? He’s just about to inch forward into the other’s chest, wrap his arms around him and his legs too for good measure—when Sebastian tugs a blanket up from behind him that’s pressed against the wall and sets it around his shoulders.

He smiles. “That should help.”

Blaine’s smile falls and he yanks the blanket that’s over his shoulder farther down onto his body, looking at the material like it’s personally betrayed him.

“Oh. Thanks.”

Silence stretches between them, disappointment filling up his chest where that warm feeling usually settles. He’s not sure how much more obvious he can be…unless, unless Sebastian completely knows what he’s inferring to and just doesn’t care. He frowns softly, tucking his head lower so that his nose dips into the pillow, picking up hints of the other’s cologne. Part of him just wants to lean into chest when he finally falls asleep to see what happens. The prideful part won’t let him do it.

They’re _boyfriends_ goddamnit and it’s their first night in bed together; he just had so many expectations.

“Alright,” Sebastian sighs. “What’s wrong.”

It’s not a question and Blaine almost wants to commend him for knowing him so well in such a short amount of time. “Nothing.”

“Blaine, I can literally _feel_ you frowning.”

He huffs, nudging the other blanket off his shoulders to lean up on his elbow. He looks down at Sebastian, his heart feeling like it’s getting caught somewhere in his windpipe as he tries to admit he’d been looking forward to tonight for a stupid reason. Making something out of nothing.

“It’s just...it’s our first night sleeping in the same bed and I thought...I thought we'd cuddle or something.” Blaine says, his voice strikingly hopeful.

Sebastian leans up too, adjusts himself against the headboard. He can see him better this way, the dim light from outside hitting him almost directly. He runs a hand through his hair, wrestling some of the gel free.

“I don't cuddle.” He says, like that’s all that needs to be said.  He crosses his arms over his chest when he realizes that he needs more of an explanation. “It's overrated. Look; we cuddle and fall asleep like that and I wake up with my arm on its way to paralysis from it falling asleep and you possibly drooling against my chest.” He snorts, shaking his head before scrunching his nose in Blaine’s direction. “No thanks.”

“But it’s _important_ ,” He all but exclaims, trying to get Sebastian to understand. This whole first night dedicated to them sleeping with one another…it could have a lasting effect on _all_ the other nights they decide to spend together.  “You know I like this sort of thing, you wouldn't have started dating me if you hated affection.”

The taller smirked. “You have a nice ass, Anderson. I thought my intentions were clear.”

Blaine groans, rolling his eyes. He’s not sure which urge he’s trying to resist more: smacking _himself_ in the face or sending an open palm in his boyfriend’s direction. He thought for sure he would have been able to swing this his way without any issues. After all, Sebastian Smythe, the flirtatious mister-one-night-stand was in a committed relationship with one boy. He had done the impossible, all because Sebastian had wanted to be with him. Yeah, it hadn’t been a very long span of time but taking someone who had an insatiable drive for sex and boys and alcohol and damn near domesticating his tendencies shouldn’t have been as hard as trying to get him to _cuddle_.

Sebastian’s different with him. He shows hints of sweet and tenderness when no one’s looking. He runs his thumb over his knuckles when he forces him to hold hands, he leans into kisses planted against his cheek; he buries his nose into his curls when he presses against his side. He does _those_ things but doesn’t cuddle?

The silence must give him away that he’s less than happy because Sebastian smirks into the void, his tone lighthearted and on the verge of laughing. “You totally changed the sheets didn’t you.”

Blaine is definitely pouting. “I did no such thing.”

Now Sebastian does laugh. “White to _red_ Blaine, you're about as subtle as Trent trying to stomp his way through a dance number.”

Now not only is he upset but he’s hurt. He knows that he can be sensitive sometimes but Sebastian really doesn’t have to take the admission that he just wants to cuddle with his boyfriend and laugh at him. That he tried to turn something simple into something important and special. He’s his _first_ boyfriend; is there really any shame in trying to do it right?

“Alright, I get it,” He all but yells over Sebastian’s snickering, cutting it short. “I get that you think it’s really stupid and pointless to try and highlight something as simple as _cuddling_ for the first time.” Blaine’s voice strains, his cheeks so hot that he’s pretty sure if he makes contact with his pillow again he’ll set it on fire.

“That I changed my sheets from white to red for…a reason I _honestly_ can’t come up with right now but I thought the event called for red sheets! For…for Christmas because our first kiss is around this holiday and red is _affectionate_ and…” And he’s rambling; he’s so embarrassed that he feels like his stomach’s going to bottom out of his ass, his heart pounding in his ears.

He shakes his head and turns his back on Sebastian, a lump in his throat forming as he pulls the blankets up to his chin.

“Just forget it.” He mumbles.

A silence that he recognizes fills the space between their bodies, sets up walls like building blocks around his room. He hears Sebastian sigh before his form spreads out next to him, his stomach fluttering as his heart picks up incredibly fast when the taller’s arm slides around his midsection. It’s slow and tentative but _wonderful_ feeling nonetheless.

“You’re ridiculous.” Sebastian whispers fondly into Blaine’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “If you wanted to cuddle so badly, all you had to do was ask me instead of trying to shove your leg between my thighs.”

Blaine blushes before turning in his embrace to face him. “Not one of my finest clues.”

Sebastian leans his head down, presses it against Blaine’s as the shorter uncoils, his body releasing the tension that’s been stored in his muscles and bones. He relaxes into his boyfriend’s chest, his arms wrapping around his waist to tug him closer until their pelvises mismatch, chests brush and legs tangle. He dips his chin to kiss the bridge of Blaine’s nose, something he never would have done in public.

“I’m sorry I made fun of your sheets.”

He can’t find the energy to be angry with him anymore even if he tried. He’s warmer than he could have imagined in Sebastian’s embrace, the blankets hugging their form as snow starts to fall outside.

“You’re just apologizing because you’re trying to get a handjob out of our proximity.” Blaine smirks, reading him like an open book before burrowing his face into the space between the other’s neck and shoulder.

Sebastian grins against his forehead, nuzzling his nose against his hairline. “Whatever helps you sleep, B.”

Blaine swears, in the instant right before he dozes off, he hears Sebastian hum _Try a Little Tenderness_ into his curls—squeezing his body tightly and protectively against his long limbs.

Maybe it’s putting it lightly that Blaine has pretty good luck with firsts.


End file.
